


when we all fall asleep, where do we go?

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: And here, we see the beginnings of The Plan.  (The Ineffable Plan, if you will.)   Yes, I was listening to that album on repeat when I was writing this.   Songs get stuck in your head like that.  I just go with it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	when we all fall asleep, where do we go?

Aziraphale was not only bored, he was _grouchy_. 

He'd read his book and his backup book and his _second_ backup book and all of the material in the seat pocket in front of him, the little monitor in his seatback showed they had been redirected toward _Paris_ because the ground crew at Heathrow were striking again, and Crowley was asleep with some sort of bebop blaring in his ears. 

What on earth was he listening to, anyway? Maybe Aziraphale would like it. He didn't mind some of Crowley's songs. That one, 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy' was quite nice. They always heard it in the car for some reason. At least it would stave off the boredom. 

He looked over at the phone. Billie Eilish?

Huh. 

He has a mobile. He'd put it - ah, there it was, in that pocket. Oh, it had that music application already on it. He carefully typed in 'Billie Eilish' on the keyboard. 

They even had the same ... well, it wouldn't probably be called a record, not anymore. A recording, then. He pressed that button and somehow, he could hear the music in his ears alone.

At first, it was just talking - oh, she'd meant to do that. 

Oh.

_Oh._

He sighs fondly. "You ridiculous boy. I suppose I'm going to have to do something." 

"Whahuh?" Crowley looks up at him over his sunglasses, a slight yellow glimmer, the sun rising.

"We're landing in Paris." 

"Th' crep' plac''s clos'd ... 'think." He goes back to sleep.

Aziraphale smiles. "Yes, it probably is." He feels warmth in his chest, tucks the airline blanket closer around Crowley's shoulders, and sits back to keep listening while he tries to come up with a plan.


End file.
